


Just Want To Be With You

by ArchiveOfSpook



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Butts, Coffee, Crack Relationships, Don't lie this is a cute ship, F/F, Fluff, Simple Solution, can't forget that, i totally ship it, if people get bitchy about this i'll make more of these ships, if they're interfering with your gay ships then lets ship them together, oh yes and kaede is chubby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveOfSpook/pseuds/ArchiveOfSpook
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu just wants to spend time with her dearly beloved, Kairi. She just can't get enough of that girl...
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)





	Just Want To Be With You

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...!!*

"Urrrgh...!"

Kaede let up a fed-up groan as she opened her drowsy eyes, waking up in her bed beside her significant other, who happened to still be asleep. Sitting up with the covers dropping down her torso and onto her lap, the pianist reached over to the alarm clock which interrupted her peaceful slumber and held it firmly as it filled the room with noise. Half-opened eyes scanned the device as Kaede's irritability grew, soft hands turning it off and tossing it over to the room's corner. She then rubbed her eyes before examining the familiar scenery before her. The room felt rather musty from the window being closed all night, which Kaede found to hinder her breathing. Getting up from the bed wearing her purple pyjamas, patterned with black music notes on both the pants and top.  
"Stupid alarm clock...I forgot why I bought that thing."  
Grumbled Kaede with an annoyed expression on her features, which soon faded away after taking a deep breath. The pianist didn't want to be in a bad mood the moment she woke up in the morning...well, what she thinks is the morning. Traverse Town's usually jet black sky, sprinkled with radiant stars here and there, made it difficult to determine what time it was without a clock. It was strange how there was no sun to illuminate the world...Kaede always wondered why that was. Pushing aside the silly questions for now, the blonde lifted her arms above her head and began to stretch.  
"Hnnnnnng...!"  
Her chest and belly were puffed outwards, said belly poking out from her top, lifted up slightly from her raised arms. While she was at it, Kaede couldn't help but think about the other girl waking up and noticing her like this. What if she tried to touch her toes? Having Kairi catching her in such a position would likely result in the girl laughing her head off. Kaede wouldn't hear the end of it! Taking a deep breath and reminding herself such a thing wouldn't happen, Kaede managed to calmly finish her morning stretches. Wanting to energize herself for the day (Or as long as possible), the pianist decided to make herself some coffee, and some for Kairi if she ever awoke. But before she could take a single step into the hallway, a thought crossed her mind...what if Kairi was awake while she was away? The last time that happened, Kaede heard her girlfriend call out her name in panic, as if Kaede just vanished from thin air. It was a scary thought, Kaede didn't let it get to her and reassured herself Kairi would still be asleep by the time she came back up with the beverage. Realising she'd better get a move on, Kaede started to walk over to the doorway and make her way to the kitchen. Although most of the wooden steps creaked the moment her foot made contact, It was hardly loud enough to wake the red-haired Keyblade Wielder. 

"Zzzzz...eeeeeh?"  
Soon enough, the sleeping girl finally managed to return to the realm of consciousness, eyelids flickering like headlights as the redhead's ocean blue hues scanned the empty space before her. Wait, was someone missing...? Kairi sat up with a jolt the moment she realised Kaede was missing. Where did she go!? Did she vanish, like...like...

CLOMP, CLOMP, CREEK...

Footsteps and creaking were noises that entered into Kairi's ears and quickly calmed her down. The redhead left out a relieved sigh at them, knowing Kaede was still here. At least she was still here...at least she didn't leave him this time. Kaede peeked into the room once there, two coffee mugs in hand, both pink and covered in heart patterns (Kairi picked them out). Kaede couldn't help but feel worried over her beloved being awake sooner than expected. There she was...messy red hair, with some strands on her face. A pair of pink shorts and a tank top with a skull silhouette on its front. This...this was the cutie Kaede found herself gushing over all those months ago.  
"Hey you, you're finally awake!" Kaede called out with a cheery tone, immediately catching Kairi off guard. This reminded them of that time they played video games together, with that unforgettable line always causing the two to laugh without fail. She went into the room and offered Kairi the mug in her left hand, which the redhead gladly took from her hands and sipped from. The coffee Kaede makes always tastes delicious, no matter how many sips she took. It was just that good! Kairi enjoyed it so much, she couldn't help but chug the whole thing down. All Kaede could do was watch with a warm smile as she sipped her own coffee. Seeing the other feeling so happy before never failed to warm her heart.  
"So, nice sleep? You didn't get another nightmare, did you?" Kaede asked, now halfway done with her mug while Kairi was completely finished, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.  
"Not really. I haven't had one in awhile!" Smiling as bright as the light of her heart, Kairi responded in a chirpy tone, putting her coffee mug aside. Before, she received plenty of night terrors. Every one of them often sent her into a panic, which also woke up Kaede and got her all worried. She hated seeing her like this...even if she seemed so strong when they first met, Kaede knew she had plenty of untreated trauma after Kairi confessed to her about some troubles...  
"Really? That's...nice to hear." Kaede said softly before leaning towards Kairi's face. The redhead immediately knew what Kaede was about to do and attempted to beat her to the punch. she puckered up her lips and gave Kaede a swift peck on the mouth, causing the other to let out a chuckle, face starting to go red.  
"Gooooosh, you get so cute when you're all flustered! It makes me want to pinch those chubby cheeks of yours!¬" Kairi snickered, lifting her hands up and wiggling her fingers as a cheeky smirk formed on her face.  
"Oh yeah? Which pair of cheeks do you mean?¬" Kaede joked, causing the Keyblade Wielder to snort the moment those words came out, her face going completely red. Kaede was the queen of these kinds of remarks. They never failed to make her laugh the moment they came out.  
"E-E-Either...Either is...fine-PFFFFt, aahahahahahahaaaah!!" Kairi could hardly hold her laughter back anymore and was sent into a laughing fit, clutching her sides and kicking her legs with glee whilst Kaede watched. It was like watching her get tickled by ethereal hands. She couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend's mood, unable to handle how adorable she was at that moment. But eventually, Kairi calmed down, wiping a single tear of joy from her eyes. But the moment she fully calmed herself, she'd let out a surprised yelp as Kaede crawled on top of her, wrapping her arms around the redhead before rolling onto her back. Admittedly, Kairi felt like a bug getting squashed when Kaede's entire weight was on her smaller body. But when Kairi was the one laying on top, it was like she was atop a pike of soft fluffy pillows.  
"Kairi, you mind if we snuggle for awhile? I'm seriously not in the mood to do anything else." Mumbled Kaede with barely opened pink eyes, wanting to sleep in for just a little longer. She moved her hand towards Kairi's waist and wrapped her hand around it, with Kairi giggling in response.  
"Not even piano?" The redhead questioned softly, a small huff escaping both her soft lips. This felt like paradise...  
"...Piano can wait." Kaede claimed, closing her eyes yet again. Kairi was admittedly surprised at such a claim, never expected to say such a thing. Kaede was almost always on the piano. If that would be considered healthy didn't matter to the girl now. Kairi continued to lay, both arms and legs hardly moving a single inch as sleep took her and Kaede yet again...

Sky coated in black, neon lights flickering, districts filled with all sorts of strangers. Traverse Town was a home for all, a safe haven for those who's entire worlds were dragged into the endless pool of darkness, where they remained for eternity. Kaede awoke yet again in the safety of this humble town and city, body on the bed which she and Kairi rested on together. However, she noticed that redhead had disappeared like magic. Gently sitting up and rubbing her eyes with a small yawn, she noticed something in front of her. Someone doing stretches, someone with red hair...yup, that had to be her, even if the blonde could only see Kairi's back and...  
"Is she stretching?" Kaede thought to herself. After some staring, Kairi bent over to touch her toes. To say Kaede was flustered was an understatement, her pink hues were focused on the other's rear like it was a piano. Without warning, Kaede cleared her throat and yelled "Nice booty!!"  
Kairi let out a squeal as the shock from Kaede's words caused her to stop bending forwards and turn around, face looking almost as red as her short hair. And in the meanwhile, Kaede was roaring with laughter, hardly able to keep herself under control. Now with a pouty look, Kairi marched over to Kaede and folded her arms.  
"You nearly gave me a heart attack! Jeez!" She huffed, expression unmoving until a few moments later, where it became a grin from seeing Kaede so happy. And after a lengthy laugh, Kaede took a few deep breathes and managed to calm down.  
"S-Sorry...heh, y-y-you....really need to watch where you're...pft, stretching!" She snickered as Kairi rolled her eyes.  
"And you need to stop finding so many ways to embarrass me!" Kairi muttered in a snarky, albeit amused way, uncrossing her arms. Even if Kaede's suggestive remarks and the sort got under Kairi's skin sometimes, she did admit they were good. But then, the mood was suddenly interrupted by the growls of Kairi's tummy, causing Kaede to giggle and Kairi to smile nervously. Leaning over to her, she reached out it and gave it a soft poke.  
"Looks like someone hasn't had anything to eat for awhile." She teased, right before her own tummy let out an even bigger growl. Kaede let out another giggle, this time more sheepish than her previous one. A yelp escaped her mouth as Kairi poked back, index finger sinking into the pianist's belly before pulling her hand back.  
"More like either of us. Let's grab ourselves some food." Kairi suggested, with Kaede nodding in agreement. Getting up from the bed, she looked over at the doorway and gestured to it, prompting Kairi to walk out of the room, with the pianist right behind.  
"So, what're you in the mood for?" Asked Kaede.  
"I wanna try something spicy tonight. We have some chilli peppers, right?" Kairi responded with yet another question.  
"Are you sure? They're pretty hot." Kaede warned.  
"So what? I can handle you, right? Chilli should be no problem¬" Kairi replied with a flirty tone, causing Kaede to get bashful yet again. Looks like Kairi was picking up her girlfriend's suggestive remarks.  
"...This is why I love you." Kaede told her beloved, causing the both of them to giggle.  
"


End file.
